


For you

by aexis1465



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, this didn't go as planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: Michael likes to think about a universe where this didn't happen, but he's okay with what happened- he swears. Maybe they could have avoided it, but a part of him is glad it happened. For if he wasn't kidnapped, it's possible things wouldn't have ended the way they did. And that'd be a shame.





	1. Chapter 1

“Babe, wake up.” 

 

“Hey, wake up!” 

 

“Michael! Get up!” Meg yelled once she had enough of Michael rolling over and ignoring her. Gavin sat up from next to Lindsay and glared at her. He was the lightest sleeper of the four, he could wake up from the smallest of noises. 

 

“It is six in the morning.” 

 

“I know! Michael said he would go on a run with me, but he won’t wake up.” 

 

“I have to do everything in this house.” He muttered. 

 

Gavin tried shaking Michael awake, but when that didn’t work he resorted to playing his ringtone directly into Michael’s ear. It wasn’t a secret that Gavin’s ringtone was the bane of his existence. Anytime it went off prompted an argument between him and Gavin about changing the ringtone to the same marimba one everyone else had. 

 

As expected, Michael sat up with instant rage in his eyes. He took Gavin’s phone, throwing it across the room onto the carpeted floor. 

 

“Michael!” Gavin gasped. 

 

“Be quiet, you’ll wake Lindsay. And I’ll be ready in a second Meg.” Michael got out of the warm bed and trudged towards their bathroom. 

 

“She could sleep through anything!” 

 

“Just go back to bed Gavin.” Meg kissed Gavin’s forehead before heading to the kitchen where she could put some waters into a backpack and figure out what playlist she wanted her and Michael to listen to on their run. 

 

It only took a few minutes for Michael to put on his outfit that matched Megs and join her in the kitchen. She was all about the relationship cliches. Her and Lindsay had more couple t-shirts than normal shirts, she would force Gavin to do couples yoga with her on the weekends, and Michael had matching workout gear. Meg thought they were cute even if some of her partners didn’t agree. 

 

“Why do you always make me go running with you?” 

 

“‘cause I love you.” She pinches his cheek. 

 

“Obviously not if you’re making me do this.” 

 

“If I remember correctly, you are the one who offered.” 

 

“Whatever.” Michael mumbled as they walked out of the door. 

 

Halfway through their run, Michael felt like he was dying. He worked out often, but he never ran long distances. His focus was centered on his arms and torso when working out. He could feel the burn in his legs and his breathing was heavy. 

 

“Okay.” Meg stopped running. “You need to take a break.” 

 

Michael was amazed at how she was still breathing normally. If he wasn’t too busy trying to calm down his breathing, he would have apologized for stopping. 

 

“No, you should keep going. I don’t wanna stop your thing.” He said between breaths. 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yeah.” He waved her off. 

 

“I’m just going to run up to the corner and then back, ‘kay?” 

 

She began her run, humming to the music playing in her ear buds quietly. She left it down the entire time incase there was a moment Michael needed to tell her something. Fortunately, that situation hadn’t come up other than when he started to tire himself out. 

 

Most days she would go on her run alone. It was a time where she could be by herself and energize herself for the rest of the day. The only reason Michael was tagging along was because he lost a bet with Gavin. She wasn’t there when the bet was placed, but she came home from grocery shopping and Michael said he had to go on a run with her. But she doesn’t mind bringing him, he wouldn’t complain or talk as much as the other two would. 

 

“Dollface! Run!” She heard Michael screaming for her to leave. She turned around, about to ask why he was suddenly using code names, but she saw three men blindfolding Michael and putting him into a van. 

Instead of running back to help him, Meg ran around the corner and into a gas station. She sprinted past the cashier who was trying to greet her and locked herself in the bathroom. She feels selfish for not trying to fight his captors because she knows that’s what Michael would have done for her, but her instincts took over and ran to cover instead of helping. Michael would feel better about her not risking her life as well, but she knew there was a sliver of hope in him that she would go save him. 

 

Meg is terrified. Despite being in a group of the top mercenaries in Los Santos, it doesn’t take much to scare Meg. Especially a group of people set out to probably kill her that took Michael instead. 

 

She need to call Gavin. There is no way she is going to leave this gas station until Gavin or Lindsay escort her out with weapons. She wants- needs- to feel protected right now. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Gav I need you to pick me up.” 

 

“What? Why? Is everything alright?” She can hear shuffling as he gets out of the bed. He must be driving himself, it’s a rare occurrence when he does considering he only drives when he absolutely needs to. 

 

“I’m at the gas station two blocks away from the house.” 

 

“Is everything alright?” He repeats more forceful. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“I don’t know. Just come get me, please.” She hangs up the phone before he could ask where Michael is. If she was lucky, he wouldn’t ask until they were at home and she could tell Lindsay as well. 

 

It didn’t take long for Gavin to text her that he was outside. She typed back that she was in the bathroom and needed him to come get her. Her mind felt at ease when she heard the clerk yell as Gavin walked through the convenience store with his gun. 

 

“Dollface, you in there?” Gavin knocked on the door. The clerk screamed even louder when they heard him use her code name. 

 

“Yeah.” Meg walked out of the bathroom and followed closely behind Gavin out of the shop. 

 

Gavin held her hand on the ride home, trying to comfort her as best he could while driving. He was waiting for a moment to ask what happened and why Michael wasn't with her. Everytime he attempted to ask her, she would ignore him and turn the radio up. He couldn’t understand why she didn’t want to tell him, she would have to eventually. 

 

When they got to their apartment, Gavin went upstairs to wake Lindsay. Normally she wouldn’t wake up this early in the morning, but as soon as he mentioned Michael was missing she was wide awake. 

 

It wasn’t a secret that Michael and Lindsay are close. They were married for almost a year before Meg and Gavin came along. Lindsay was the last one to agree to their relationship. Gavin had admitted to Meg that he thought he liked Michael and Lindsay as well as her. Instead of being offended like he thought she would be, she said that she liked them as well. They didn’t find out about Michael’s feelings until Gavin accidentally kissed him in a fit of post-heist adrenaline. It took three weeks after for Lindsay to come around and say she wouldn’t be opposed to being in a relationship with all three. 

 

“What happened to Michael?” 

 

“I don’t know. I need you to get out of bed so Meg will tell us.”

 

They walked back downstairs where Meg was sitting on the couch biting her nails. It was a nervous habit only she could get away with- anytime someone else was caught biting their nails, there would be hell to pay. Regardless of what Meg was doing, Lindsay and Gavin sat down on the couch with her. 

 

“Where is Michael?” She repeated.

 

“We were on a run and I ran ahead while he stopped for a break. When- when I turned around he was being thrown into a van by four people.” 

 

“You let him get kidnapped?” Lindsay stood up to yell at Meg. 

 

“No! He was yelling at me to run, so I did. Also, I didn’t have any weapons. It wouldn’t make sense for me to help him. Then both of us would be kidnapped instead of just him!” 

 

“I can't deal with this right now.” Despite just being woken up, Lindsay slipped on her shoes, grabbed her car keys, and left the house. 

 

Gavin stared at the door in shock. Out of all the stressful moments they’ve gone through in their relationship, none of them have ever walked out. There were times when one or two of them would lock themselves in a bedroom or bathroom to calm down before talking, but leaving the house felt different. It felt like she didn’t even want to try, as if she was leaving them to do it by themselves. 

 

“W-Where is she going? She can’t just leave! What if they take her too? We have to stop her!” Meg pushes past Gavin, chasing Lindsay out the door. She ran to the elevator and kept punching the button until Gavin caught up with her. 

 

“Stop, Meg-” he pulled her hand away. “-You need to stop! By the time the lift reaches our floor, she will already be gone.” 

 

“Then we need to take the stairs! Gavin, we can’t let her get taken too!” 

 

She tries to push Gavin out of the way again, but he refuses to move. He leads her back to the apartment, ignoring whatever she yells at him in her fit of rage. 

 

Once back in their living room, Meg calls Lindsay’s phone repeatedly, leaving a variety of different messages. They start with Meg angrily screaming into the phone, but they digress to Meg crying while Gavin tries to take the phone. When he finally pries the phone from her grasp, he texts Lindsay. 

 

 _Please be safe and stay out of trouble. I understand why you left and I’m not mad. Please come home soon, we still love you- Gavin_

 

He read it over in his head before hitting send. The message was short enough for her to read the banner when it pops up on her phone but still convey the message it needs to. 

 

Meg is still crying in the corner of the couch, he doesn't think she'll stop anytime soon. Meg cries at just about anything, and something severe- well, he doesn't know when she'll stop. 

 

Gavin thinks of calling Geoff. He, Michael, and Lindsay all left the Fake AH Crew about a year ago because it wasn't fit for them anymore. They were losing the thrill on heists and it started to feel like a 9-5 office job instead of feeling the adrenaline. 

 

Then they found that thrill when all three met Meg. She was an assassin sent to kill someone the crew would have rather kept alive. They fought her and at the end, Lindsay and Michael had her pinned down while Gavin tried stripping all of her weapons. She fought back and gained the upper hand, but she didn't harm any of the three. Instead she asked them if they'd like to get lunch sometime before strolling off. The guy was left alive and the three now had a date for the following Saturday. 

 

A few months later Michael started joining her on her jobs and another when Lindsay joined. Gavin was helping her run her equipment and putting more effort in it than he was for the Fake AH Crew. 

 

And it wasn't Geoff who had a problem with it, it was Gavin. He packed all of his stuff one night and then next morning at breakfast he told Geoff he would be leaving that afternoon. Ryan threatened to kill him because he had more information about the crew ban anyone else- it would be dangerous to let him out of the crew. 

 

Matt stepped in for Gavin. He was excited to say the least, years of working in Gavin's shadow while Gavin got credit he deserved took a toll on him. He moved into Gavin's room a day after he was gone. 

 

Then Jeremy got his big break when Michael left. He moved into Meg’s apartment. He had been sleeping there instead of at the penthouse and he didn't like what the crew was becoming. There was so much work, they weren't the family they used to be, and nobody was doing what they liked anymore. Jack never flew planes, Ray wasn't on the roof sniping, and Michael wasn’t setting off explosions. Everyone was just handed a gun and told to go into a bank and get the money, but when every bank expects your presence, it's hard to make it threatening. 

 

Lindsay was the most hesitant to leave. She was in charge, they needed her. Gavin, Michael, and Meg never once tried to convince her to leave, they all knew she was a big part in the Fake AH Crew and they couldn't expect her to just leave. But one day the three were all sitting in the living room taking a day off when Lindsay came I with a few boxes. She announced that she gave her position back to Geoff who refused and handed it to Steffie. 

 

But they all left on good terms. They have done work for the crew and there are times Ray or Ryan will help them out. Nobody was mad. 

 

So Gavin dialed the phone. 

 

“Hello?” The familiar drunk voice answered the phone, only for it to be taken by Jack. 

 

“Gavin, honey, how are you?” She asked.

 

“I-” he paused, “-Michael was kidnapped.” 

 

Gavin finally lost his composure as he fell onto the couch next to Meg and started crying. 

 

“We'll be right there.” Jack hung up the phone and Gavin curled up next to Meg. She was slowly calming down, but his meltdown was just beginning.

 

“We’ll find him, I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

Not relying on sight is a new feeling for Michael. His job is reliant on his eyes, you can't set off explosions without them. Ryan always told him he should learn to rely on other sense as well, but if he was going to eventually be deaf, what was the point? Smell and taste would never help him. 

 

But now that he was sitting blindfolded in a vehicle with no idea where he was going, he wishes he had been more careful with his hearing. Maybe he would be able to catch more than a few words that the people are sitting in the front seat. 

 

There is someone holding him down and his arms are tied up. His legs are not and he briefly thinks about kicked his way out of here, but he would still be severely limited. 

 

The vehicle stops and he is grabbed by his arms. They cover his mouth which doesn't do much to muffle his voice. He lets himself fall limp so they have to carry him to wherever they are going. It's not a fight tactic or anything, it's just petty. 

 

He is thrown into a cement room- presumably a basement- he hears the door shut and one person walking down the stairs. 

 

“Now Mogar, we want information. And we know you'll give it to us because we have Dollface in our hands and if you don't say anything, let's just say her days will be torturous.” 

 

“You don't have her, she is at home with the others.” 

 

“But you don't know that. You're tied up and blindfolded, you can't do anything.” The man stops at the bottom of the stairs. 

 

“They'll find you, and they will kill you. They are not going to stand for this.” Michael yells. 

 

“Surely you've been taken before, rival crews and all, so you should know how this works. I ask and you give. If you don't do what's expected of you, there will be consequences. Now I'll ask again, are you going to give us information.” He takes more steps until he is in front of Michael. 

 

“No.” His chest is kicked and he falls backwards into a wall. 

 

“No?”

 

“That's what I said, isn't it?” There is another kick in the same spot. It isn't very strong but it's enough to knock the wind out of him. 

 

“You are not the only one receiving consequences for your lack of cooperation, Mogar. Dollface is in the other room and she is getting twice the punishment you are. If I were you, I'd start talking.” 

 

Michael weighed his options. He didn't want Meg to be hurt but he didn't want to give out information either. 

 

“Fine, I'll tell you.” 

 

“I'm glad we had this talk, Mogar.” The man walks back up the stairs and Michael can hear the door slam shut. 

 

He starts working on taking off the rope. 

 

~~~

 

“Meg, do you think you could get out of bed today?” Gavin asked. 

 

He has been running the household since Michael was taken nearly two months ago. He never realized how much work Michale put into the house until he was gone. Gavin was doing all the cooking, cleaning, and taking care of the girls- which is significantly harder now that they were upset. 

 

Meg hasn't left their bed since Lindsay left. She is lying on Michaels side of the bed and won't stop texting and calling his phone. She hasn't used any names, but in Gavin's opinion, she is still pouring too much emotion into the messages. It gives the enemies a weakness. 

 

In general Meg is more emotional than she has ever been. She isn't one to take things to heart and get upset easily but now that's all she does. The small moments when they see Lindsay and she says something mean, Meg will start crying again. 

 

She believes Lindsay doesn't love her anymore and it's taking all of Gavin's energy to convince her that she doesn't mean it. It's especially hard when he doesn't completely believe himself. All the mean comments directed towards Meg are directed towards Gavin as well. 

 

The rare moments when Lindsay leaves the guest room come with mixed emotions for Gavin. He is happy that she is leaving her room, he's happy when either of his girls leave their rooms, but at the same time he is disappointed because she only stays out for a few minutes. Long enough to get something to eat, use the bathroom, or to leave the house. 

 

Her leaving isn't good for anyone. She will go on killing sprees in the heart of the city. There has been 24 deaths and 13 injuries since Michael was taken. Gavin has tried to talk to her about stopping- maybe taking her anger out on something else, but the only alternative she found is drinking.

 

Anytime Gavin had alcohol to unwind, Lindsay would be there drinking it with him. Except she drank twice as much as he did and the affects it had on her were worse. She would apologize for everything she said or did, but Gavin knew she didn't mean it completely. Sure a small part of her means it, but she needed to let out her anger and sadness over Michael and she chose to take it out on Gavin and Meg. 

 

Gavin hasn’t been doing much better than Meg. He has been stressed and every night he has trouble sleeping because nightmares of the girls being taken fill his mind. It helps having Meg sleeping in his arms, but he would feel even better with Lindsay behind him the way they used to sleep. He also has problems with Meg being by his side every second of every day. He understands that she’s scared- frankly, he is too- but he still needs time to himself.

 

“Turney, please get up. It hurts to see you like this.” She rolls over and looks out the window. 

 

“Please-” 

 

There are three loud bangs on the front door. He stops his sentence and Meg turns around to look at him with wide eyes. 

 

“What is that?” 

 

“I don’t stay here.” He kisses her forehead, grabs a gun, and exits the room. He knocks on the guest bedroom door before entering. 

 

“Linds?” 

 

“Did you hear that? What was-” The sound repeats. Lindsay shrieks, she is just as scared as himself and Meg, Gavin thinks. 

 

“I’m going to go check it out, you stay here.” He kisses her forehead as well before walking to the front door. 

 

There is one last small knock before whoever is behind the door collapses. Gavin can hear them hit the ground. He puts his gun on the counter and unlocks the door. He opens it slowly halfway until he recognizes the person behind the door. 

 

“It’s Michael!” He screams through the house. He can hear both girls running towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael woke up on the thirteenth day- night? He couldn't tell anymore- he was livid. After spending nine days with the torture of being cut up and beaten he started to tell them more and more information. He has gone three days without any pain but he has been feeding them false information. He isn't completely sure how they haven't noticed yet, but he wasn't going to complain. 

 

He could hear them at the top of the stairs leading into the basement he has been stuck in. The door knob was being played with but it but it wasn't locked so he didn't understand why they were having difficulty opening it. It was possible for them to be drunk, but who leaves the door to a captive unlocked and the gets drunk? The only reason Michael hasn't walked out of the door is because they would see him. If they are in fact drunk, when they pass out, he would make his escape. 

 

And it would appear luck is in Michael’s favor because when the four drunks stumbled down the stairs he couldn't have been happier. 

 

He sat on floor and waited for the them to start yelling. The girl would drape herself across his lap, two guys would yell insults at him, and the leader of their group would tell him about how Meg was doing fine but one mess up from him would cause her harm. He sat stiff as a board, waiting for them to stop and head back upstairs. 

 

They were becoming bored with him, the girl was on the other side of the room, waiting for the others to go upstairs, and the the three men's’ threats were becoming weaker and weaker. 

 

“I guess we will just have to go bother Dollface.” The leader rolled his eyes and led everyone up the stairs after realizing Michael had nothing more to give than a straight face. 

 

Michael was worried about Meg, but atthe same time he knew they couldn't actually have her. It was a bittersweet thought because the rational part of his mind knew Meg would he safe but the other side thought otherwise. 

 

He waited about an hour before heading upstairs. He creeped up the stairs quietly waiting at each creek of the step to make sure no one was coming to check what he was doing. He made it to the top and pressed his ear against the door to hear the silence other the other side. He sighed before slowly twisting the doorknob and peaking out the door. All four were passed out in various places in the living room and kitchen area. It'd be easy for him to escape and grab a gun for the walk home. 

 

He closed the basement door just as quietly as he opened it. None of the people in the room moved when he took the gun off the coffee table and approached the front door. 

 

Similar to the basement door, he peaked out the front door. He was surprised it was night, but he was also thankful for the darkness, he could adjust his eyes to the light the next day. He was also surprised to see he wasn't that far from his apartment as he had originally thought. It would only take fifteen minutes to walk. 

 

Despite being outside in Los Santos at night many times, it still irked him to be defenseless. He didn't have a mask on, he didn't have nearly as much equipment as he is used to, and he didn't have any of his partners next to him in case something goes wrong.

 

Regardless of the circumstances, he continued on to his apartment. He could feel people staring at him and he heard a few whispers. People were surprised to see the “Mighty Mogar” not look so mighty. He was slightly beaten and had a few cuts along his neck from a few days prior. But he still wasn't going to stop, he needed to get home. 

 

The elevator ride to his floor was tense. He lived on the top floor and hearing the elevator ding on the 14 floors before his made him feel dizzy. When the doors to the elevator finally opened he ran to his room and started pounding on the door. He did this for a few seconds before trying to just walk in. He tried opening the door and walk in, but the door didn't budge and when he stepped up to go in he lost his balance. He hit the ground as he heard Gavin yell his name, but he was too out of it to say anything. 

 

“Michael, are you okay?” Gavin rushed over and held up his head. He nodded slowly, mumbling he wanted to take a quick nap. Gavin tried to keep him awake but Michael was too light headed. 

 

When Michael woke up he was in his own bed with a clean body and clean clothes. Lindsay was sitting on the side of the bed staring at him. 

 

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

 

“Where is Meg? Is she okay?” He yearned halfway through his statement. 

 

“Of course you're worried about her.” Lindsay rolled her eyes and left the room. A few seconds later, Meg walked in while pushing Gavin out the door. 

 

“I can handle this.” She whispered to him before shutting the door. 

 

“Hi.” She waved at him. 

 

“You're safe?” 

 

“I've been here the entire time. I'm the only one that hasn't left the apartment.” She sits on the bed next to Michael. 

 

“They told me they had you. I didn't want to believe them, but we all have a weak spot, right?” He laughs weakly. 

 

“Well, I'm right here. I never left.” 

 

“Why did Lindsay storm out like that?” 

 

“She is just upset that you were worried about me. She has been _off_ since you left. She barely talks to Gav or me and she is constantly drinking.” Meg said. 

 

“Oh,” Michael said quietly. He didn't know how to feel about the information. How could they all drift apart in a matter of weeks? All he has thought about has been them, and he assumed they were thinking about each other as well. Now it’s more apparent they put their concern for Michael in front of their relationship. 

 

“But it’s okay! You’re back now, she will come back too.” Meg tries to assure him. 

 

“How has Gavin been?” 

 

“He’s been the only light in this. He has worked himself to death trying to make sure Lindsay and I were okay. I was a mess when I saw them take you, I was terrified. Gav was the only thing keeping me from going insane.” 

 

“Were you okay?” Michael positions his head in her lap, she smiles down at him and strokes his hair. 

 

“I’m better now. But it was rough, I thought they would kill you. I was so scared when I was them throw you into their car. Gavin kept telling me you were so strong that they would never be able to hurt you because you’d get right back up and fight back. He talked to me like I was a child, granted, I was acting like one. Everything he did helped though, so who am I to complain?” 

 

He leans up to kiss her before settling back into her lap. 

 

“I’m glad I’m back. I don’t want to imagine what it’d be like if I had waited another week.” 

 

“Michael?” Gavin peaked his head into the door. 

 

“Gavin?” Michael mocked him. 

 

“I see you’re already getting back into the swing of things.” He said with a smile. 

 

“Kinda hard not to.” Michael turned to look at Gavin who was standing inside the door. 

 

“Are you going to come in?” He pats the spot on the bed in front of him. Gavin walks forward and lies down facing Michael. He kisses Michael’s cheek and holds onto on of his hands. 

 

“It’s really hard to be you, ya know? You do so much and I never realized until I stepped in to do your job.” 

 

“It’s not a job when you enjoy it.” Michael smiles. 

 

They sit in silence, enjoying each other’s company. They all feel the empty spot where Lindsay should be. No one wants to say the elephant in the room, but at the same time they all want to go drag Lindsay in here to enjoy her company as well. Michael thinks of going to talk to her, but the firm grip Gavin and Meg have on him makes him think otherwise. They wouldn’t appreciate if he left the apartment within an hour of returning. 

 

So for now, he would just have to let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael’s entire body felt like it was on fire as he rode away from the gas station they had just robbed. He had a detonate button his hands, ready to used as a distraction if needed. Gavin held his hand tightly as he sped down the road. Lindsay and Meg were in the backseat looking out the back windshield, laughing at the chaos they have caused. In the car next to them was Ryan, Ray, and Jeremy racing them down the empty street. Cops were behind them trying to dodge the bullet that were coming from each of the cars. 

 

What had been a small robbery to get back into the criminal world they have missed for the last few months had turned into street racing down the back roads of Los Santos.

 

Michael was happy to have everyone at peace again. Lindsay was back to her normal self for the most part, she had come back three hours after she left with apologies for everyone. Apparently she had gone to talk to Jack and instead of getting a shoulder to cry on, she had gotten a lecture and instructions to fix what she did. Meg and Gavin had slipped back to their normal routines almost instantly, the only difference would be the slight possessiveness and precaution they know had towards Michael. But he didn’t mind being the center of attention in their apartment, as long as everyone was happy. 

 

“Wait I can’t get rid of them! They’re team isn’t believing the fake distraction I set up!” Gavin yelled. He wasn’t concerned at all, but the team should know what is going on. 

 

“Shit they’ve learned!” Lindsay laughs even louder at her exclamation. 

 

“Put down the computer nerd, enjoy the getaway drive.” Meg takes the laptop out of Gavin’s hands and puts it safely in the pouch behind his seat so he couldn’t reach it. She gives him a pistol and reaches across Michael to open the sunroof. 

 

“Watch it! Don’t make me crash this car!” Michael threatens with a smile. 

 

Gavin rolls his eyes but stands up in between the girls in the backseat to shoot out of the sunroof. He looks over to the Fake’s car next to them and sees Jeremy doing the same thing as him. Jeremy tips his hat with a cheesy wink and Gavin loses his composure long enough for the cops to almost hit him. He starts shooting with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. He can’t remember the last time they all had this much fun together. 

 

“Get back in the car, we’re about to make a detour!” Michael starts closing the window on Gavin. 

 

“You prick! That hurt.” He rubs his hip where he was nearly closed into the window. 

 

“Get over it.” Michael takes a sharp turn onto a main road and then another one into a parking garage for a mall. He floors it to the third level and parks the car. 

 

“Alright, everyone out. We’re going to go hide.” They all file out of the car and Michael drags them into the mall. 

 

“Where are we going?” Meg asks. 

 

“Here.” Michael stops in front of a high-end jewelry store. He takes them inside and asks the clerk for his order. 

 

About a year into their relationship, Michael had taken off his wedding ring. He said he would put it back on when he could marry all of them and not just one because he didn’t want them to think he loved one more than the other. Lindsay had decided to keep hers on, but ended up taking it off a few months later because she felt it was wrong to wear hers if Michael wasn’t wearing his. She found it missing months later and felt eternally bad for it despite Michael saying it was alright. 

 

“Thank you.” Michael said as he took three ring boxes. He opened each one before handing it to the person it belonged to. 

 

“Don’t open it yet. I want Lindsay to open hers first.” He said. 

 

“For you.” He handed it to her. 

 

Lindsay opens the red box and sees the wedding ring she thought she had lost. It was a silver band with a gun engraved into it. On the inside the engraving was her full name with a heart following it. It was simple, but Lindsay had always preferred simple. She didn’t need and extravagant ring to show her love for Michael. Her eyes watered up and she tackled Michael into a hug. 

 

“I love you so much.” 

 

“Wait, I’m not done yet. You two can open yours now.” 

 

Gavin and Meg had similar reactions to seeing their rings. Meg’s was a silver band with four stones in line with each other: a green one for Gavin, orange for Michael, red for Lindsay, and pink for herself. She couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face while she admired the ring. 

 

Gavin’s ring was a rose gold band with four white diamonds in the middle surrounded by smaller diamonds of the same color. He looked at it with wonder, he never thought Michael would buy him a ring. They had always agreed they would each buy one of the girls a ring and propose at the same time. He didn’t think Michael would propose to all three at once. 

 

“I love you guys a lot. And I want us all to be married.” He kept it short and left the question out. He knew they would all say yes based on their reactions, there wasn’t a point in asking a question he knew the answer to. They all slipped their rings onto their left ring fingers and stared at Michael expectantly. 

 

“Where is yours?” Meg asked. 

 

“It’s right here.” He pulled his out of his pant pocket. It was similar to the one he had with Lindsay except there were new engravings on it. There was the gun matching Lindsay’s, a tube of lipstick that was amazingly engraved considering the details, and a computer code that translates to Gavin’s name all with spaces between the designs. On the inside there was a heart and his name just as Lindsay’s. 

 

“Are you sure?” Lindsay asked. 

 

“Of course I am.” He kissed all of them and smiled. “I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t.”


End file.
